BAB's
by Antiquee
Summary: After accidentally making an apocalypse Buffy takes a team through time to London the year 1920 where they meet Lady Mary a vampire killing ass kicking daughter of an Earl. Ft. Andrea from The Walking Dead, Hit Girl and Saya from Blood the Last Vampire.


B.A.B's

Summary: After accidentally making an apocalypse Buffy takes a team through time to London the year 1920 where they meet Lady Mary a vampire killing ass kicking daughter of an Earl. Ft. Andrea from The Walking Dead, Hit Girl and Saya from Blood the Last Vampire.

Rating- T for language and violence

Buffy never meant to ruin the world but who knew that opening a portal and sending the wrong vampire through would doom them all. It only took moments for the world to take effect; the sky gray with smoke, vampires everywhere killing anyone in their path. That one moment changed everything and Buffy needed to right her wrongs, once again she had an apocalypse on her hands it was just set much further in the past.

She couldn't do this on her own however and needed help from some of the most capable fighters she knew. Her first choice was an old friend, Andrea. They had met the year Buffy ran away and kept in touch ever since. She knew Andrea had experience with guns and the paranormal, which in other words made her perfect for the job.

Saya wasn't Buffy's first choice, but Spike said he had prior arrangements and it seemed as though Buffy was handling it. Spike however had helped a little by contacting Saya, a half vampire, to embark on the mission with her.

The last choice was none other than a child. Buffy had baby sat for Mindy Macready in high school when she needed some extra cash for more slayer supplies. One night when she had taken her to see a movie they had unintentionally revealed each others secret identities. A vampire had come out from the shadows surprising Buffy but it had surprised her even more when the pint sized 11 year old she was with became an ass kicking superhero. Buffy hadn't even needed to tell her to stake the vampire in the heart, she chopped his head right off with the garrote wire she had concealed in her school uniform.

"We should come up with a name or something." Hit Girl stated strapping her utility belt on tight and filling the belt with grenades and smoke bombs.

Buffy looked up from sharpening her scythe, "What like the avengers?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of Bad Ass Bitches."

Andrea laughed, "This kid's got a mouth."

"I'm not a kid!" Hit Girl stated hands on her hips in a very kid like fashion, "And besides we can say BAB's for short than your precious ears won't have to hear me say Ass and Bitches all the time."

The clip on Andrea's gun slid into place, "You're starting to grow on me Hit Girl."

"Are you guys ready?" Willow asked coming into the room. "I'm all set up to get the portal going."

Buffy nodded and looked at her team, "Okay girls, we all know the plan. We destroy any vampire or zombie we come in contact with. We leave no one behind and we fight till the death." She smiled, "This apocalypse doesn't have anything on us."

"Where are we going exactly?" Saya queried sheathing her sword.

Holding up an old newspaper Buffy pointed to the headline _'The New Deadwardians' _ "We're going to London."

They left the room finding Willow. She had a bowl and a muddle; various herbs and other ingredients spread around her. "You four need to stand in the circle over there, I'll say my spell and crush a few herbs the portal will appear and then you guys jump through it." They nodded, "Be safe."

Willow's spell was immaculate the portal appeared and the girls did as they were told; they jumped. A whirlwind encircled them, hair blowing, weapons trying to break free. The windstorm stopped as they hit the pavement.

It was night, and London was desolate. "Where do we start?" Andrea asked standing up and adjusting the gun on her hip.

"Wherever the vampires are, that's where we start." Buffy led the way her scythe at the ready. They heard a scream in the distance. "This way!"

They ran on the cobbled stone streets seeking the owner of the scream when they found the thing they had least expected.

Lady Mary was surrounded by 4 vampires, a dagger in one hand and a sword in the other. She twirled the sword in the air once as her attackers began to strike. She knocked one over with a kick to the chest as she swung her sword behind her striking the vampire in back of her through the heart. She was knocked to the ground by two of the vampires their fangs armed. Lady Mary struggled under their weight, willing this to not be her end. She heard a rustle of noise and expected another vampire to join the fun when she felt the weight of the vampires leave her and a cloud of dust detonate on her. She saw 4 girls in front of her all carrying an array of weapons. "Who are you?" she questioned as one offered her a hand.

"Consider us some new friends." Buffy smiled, "Seems you've got a knack for killing dead things. Care to join us in saving the world?"

A grin spread fast on Lady Mary's face, with the help of these girls maybe London was not lost. "I'd quite like that."

It had taken months for things to get back to normal and for the British Empire to rise once more but they eventually succeeded. Lady Mary's efforts to save England (not to mention the entire world) hadn't gone unnoticed, she now had the rights to heir of Downton and one day would become Dame Mary of Grantham.

The 4 remaining girls were not stuck in London; per Willow's instructions they sought the help of Giles' great grandmother who created a portal returning them to the home they had saved.


End file.
